kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gluttony
Gluttony Gluttony is a chat room on Kongregate. Here you will find an array of people, ranging anywhere from constant-roleplayers, to ex-trolls. All in all, it's a cozy, welcoming room. Most of the time. There is'' always'' someone chatting, regardless of the conversation topic. The members of Gluttony have come to idolize root beer, a favorite drink of the room owner, Supakewl. While at times the members of Gluttony can get a bit silly, and a bit ruffled up, the majority of them are wonderful people, and are friends you will be grateful for making. Gluttony has a handful of regulars, and actually has many that are working their way to become regulars. And all of them are worth getting to know. Currently, the room is owned by our precious leader Supakewl. "The way to a man's heart is through is stomach" is the saying, and Supakewl isn't exempt. He is a softie for his RootBeer and Jesus Juice, though his new craving is slowly drifting towards cream soda. If you ever want to catch this mod's attention, just wave a bottle of root beer under his nose, and he is all yours. (This also explains him owning the room "Gluttony", as he is a gluttonous beast!) Regulars Aiace Information about Aiace is released on a need-to-know basis. Officially: Died by way of brush-fire last summer. Bruised Bruised is no longer as active, but is still an absolute wonder to be around. He is truly a caring person, while at the same time she manages to have a witty remark to make about everything imaginable. Chiron Chiron is a really active regular! He is totally into death metal, and has good taste in such music, if you are looking for new songs. Choco Choco is very active, and is a moderator and regular in Gluttony--also made of chocolate. Face Face is the most English reg you are going to get in Gluttony, shown by how often he says bugger, and how he sometimes tips his gentlemanly top hat. Cheerio! Grev Grev is active... at times. He's not very friendly, and is almost always willing to have an intelligent conversation. Immo A highly active regular, Immo is the person to go to if you are feeling down. He is always up for a chat, and is always ready to reply to a PM. Jerry Jerry is a meany, and only comes to visit once and a while now. But he is an idol, if you get to see him, and is looked up to by almost everyone in Gluttony. He is also one of the moderators that regularly visit us. Jewbie Jewbie is not as active as he once was, but he still visits. He is such a fun person to chat with, always something interesting to say, and some joke to make. MBH MBH, also known as MyBackHurts, is a pretty often regular, popping in and out every once in a while. She is always open with PM's and is nice to talk to whenever you see her. Nagi Nagi is very active! He is a real pleasure to be around, and almost always has a witty response. Naru Narutardation, or Naru for short, has seen a lot of good friends come and go from Gluttony. He's usually really friendly, and if you ask him a question he does his best to answer it. Just make sure to ask him about something called /b/. N1 N1... Our resident ninja! N1 is very active, and is one of the roleplaying fiends in Gluttony. He is always tackling, nomming, and chatting with the regulars! Pax Pax is an awesome person to catch online, and very active. He has no talent when it comes to digital art, ask him about it! Silver Silver is not too active anymore, but it's a pleasure to catch him online! He's a great chatter, and is very understanding. Silvers Not to be confused with Silver, Silvers is not as active anymore. Regardless, a wonderful PM buddy, for any topic of conversation. Slashy: Slashy is slowly becoming more active! Slashy is... simply a fantastically nice person, and always puts a smile on your face. Supa Supa... our room owner. With a saddening addiction to rootbeer, this man has gone through a lot. He's always in the chat, and he's always there when people need him. Supa is truly a fantastic person, and we are all lucky to have him as our room owner. Talo Talo is a semi-new regular, who has recently been quite active. He is really great to have an interesting conversation with, and is great for a laugh. Tayler Tayler is hardly on anymore, but of course, is a wonderful chat if you can catch her. Tribe Tribe is a very active regular! He is a real gamer, and has a huge collection. If you ever have something gaming to ask, this is the guy to go to. Ven Ven is a mildly active regular in Gluttony. He has something very unique about him, and is wonderful if you need to talk to someone. Also still maintains the position as one of Choco's favorites, and is pretty high on that list. Moderators Supakewl Supa is the current room owner of Gluttony. He is not a very cheery man, and is almost always online. If you are in another room, and you need a moderator, always feel free to private message Supa. Although he has his upsides, Supa is struggling with a testing addiction to rootbeer. The members of Gluttony aren't very good about it either, always teasing him about it, or even giving in and providing rootbeer for him! Remember, the best way to help Supa is to help him help himself. JerryHatrick Jerry is one of our resident moderators. He isn't around as much, but he is idolized as a god. A conversation piece in itself, this man is well-known around the members of Gluttony. People tend to talk about Jerry, more often then Jerry is actually around! Chocolateer3 Choco is a regular moderator in Gluttony. She is always online, nice, and like Supa, you should never hesitate to call her in your room to help. Comments Here are some thought, comments, and questions from regulars and members of Gluttony. Choco Rawr rawr rawr, I love all of you guys. <3 Mitch I ♥ Gluttony, teh nicest room on Kongregate. Face Who is this Mitch that has appeared above meh? >=| Mitch Haha, I'm Mvgreen54 :P Pax I wasn't expecting to see myself here. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms